Words Unsaid
by Erevus
Summary: You never really said much. And this one encounter, it seems you have something meaningful to tell me. Mukuro POV, MukuHiba Oneshot! 6918!


**Disclaimer: **Mukuro and Hibari belong to Amano. Not me TT

**Author's Note: **My first fanfic! And behold, it's a 6918 _Oneshot_, how very predictable xD

--

Darkness engulfs all of what was your vision, you realize it's the evening. _How long has it been night? _And it's funny that you're wondering simple questions, mostly because you have no idea what situation you're currently in. And the night seems like its gauzing your eyes out, and you feel your eye sockets get deeper. And your head conjures up another question to follow up your last one, _What the fuck? _I laugh.

So then you sit up, feel as if you're floating on air, you're startled, frightened, perhaps even curious? I'll trace that look in  
your eyes over and over again with my own, just to confirm that expression strewn on your face.

"How nostalgic," I coo, "You've always given me that face."

My voice almost comes out of no where, the illusion I have synthesized for you is for you to awake in is utter darkness, and I observe you're irritated by it now. And then you know, and then your sour, startled face twists almost into a grimace.

"Rokudo Mukuro," my skylark grunts, out of annoyance.

At the sound of my name, I chuckle again. That laugh you oh so hate. And from the same sour face you again display, I suppose its time to kill the illusion. I reappear, mist blows forth from my entrance. The you who were once in darkness is now at my company.

I hold my palm toward you, at arm's length, I hold my hand out for you. And you glower at this abrupt request for you.

"Kufufu, Kyoya, don't be afraid." This line is difficult to say without the slightest chuckle or smile for that matter. But you're unfazed, how I adore that.

The rest of my illusion distorts back to reality, and you're sprawled out on your tiny bed, smack in the middle of that bedroom of yours. I've rarely been in here, I'm not so fond of it, you know that; the reason I conjured that black illusion anyway. I smirk when you get up.

"You're trespassing, I'll bite you to death for that."

_Predictable. _But it doesn't bore me. "Kyoya," my hand is withdrawn, "I have only come to see how you are, it has been a while, hasn't it?"

I don't wait for an answer. You lunge for me, body parallel to the floor, tonfas snatched from the air, and your right hand mercilessly slices through oxygen in my direction. And the tonfa base contracts with the air beneath my chin as my trident slams into your tonfa's middle.

So then you perfectly raise your left arm to run the left tonfa along the space between us to my torso. I'm tired of you never giving me a warm welcome, I snatch your left hand as it comes to me, exert enough energy to pull you forward. And then you have your body against mine.

We're locked into an embrace. For a while, there's silence, I enjoy all of that while.

You shred that precious silence, "Let go of me."

In response, I pull you away a bit, just for enough room for me to trace a couple tiny circles on your soft cheek with my thumb. I cup your beautiful face and silently thank you for no intervention of any of this. I see your breathe come in short strokes, tempting me to come closer. So I do.

I press my lips upon your pink ones. For a moment we share an innocent kiss before I slide my tongue into your warm hot mouth. I make sure to pull our bodies completely against each other again, just to make sure you don't suddenly decide upon slamming one of those tonfas into my face.

_Clink._ The contact of both your tonfas and the floor is a pleasurable sound, it means you've lost your original intended bloodlust. You're ready to become mine, prepared to submit.

I long to stay longer, but you're on the verge of waking. So we pull away, and pant for breath, scan each others faces; you're flushed red. _I love that. _

"I've missed you Kyoya," I whisper while twisting stray strands of hair with my gloved index finger.

You're going to reply. _I've missed you too. _Kyoya, that's so unlike you. _Get out of my house. _How cold.

And before your true reply is revealed, I begin to fade. The background around you twists, the environment twists and you awake. You awake in your true bedroom, realizing that I just visited one of your dreams. Oh how you long for me. You're sweating like crazy as you rise from your bed.

How unfair, Kyoya, what were you going to tell me?

--

Thnx for reading : Review please!


End file.
